


Born To Kill : Roderick : The Following Music Video

by Braid7



Category: The Following
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Joe, Roderick found a place where he could embrace his true nature but then it all went so wrong. Song by Matthew Good Band. It's a song that goes slightly crazy towards the end but I figured that was quite apt for Roderick!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Kill : Roderick : The Following Music Video

[Born To Kill : Roderick : A "The Following" Music Video (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/267/born-to-kill-:-roderick-:-the-following)


End file.
